wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Heightweight/Current meta ARTS, so I won't search them every time.
KEY SELECTION Red: Layla. 1. Innocent Defence for obvious reasons. This card is a staple for every KS deck. 2. Crushing Your Own Bones to Ash . This card is much worse then Black and White Conflating Roar, but it is not in KS. Yet. Also requires a lot of ener. 3. Circle of Transmigration. Kinda weird choice, but it can do a thing. 2 coins in exchange for 1 life? Give me two. Not worth using it without coin bet in Layla's deck. 4. Don't Leave Me. Another nor-red card in Layla's deck. But honestly, it is worth it. Even without coin bet. If you have enough ener, swipe things with Crushing Bones. If you don't — well, use this. Don't forget to have 2 coins for bet and a servant-card in your ener. 5.Code Piruluk KEY. The KEY cards have provided another reliable way to spend your Exceeds. This KEY offers you one more draw + discard from your opp's hand. But the second effect is even better — tap 1 SIGNI for 2 Exceeds. Good money. Hanayo KEY can also do something, but it cosrs 1 more coin, so be careful. I also think that new Victim Defence is a great card. It costs 0 and has a bet, so it is definitely your choice for "one unneeded coin". WX16-006.jpg|Innocent Defense WDK02-008.jpg|Don't Leave Me. WD20-007.png|Circle of Transmigration WDK03-006.jpg|Hanayo KEY. WDK02-009.jpg|Piruluk KEY. Green: Midoriko. 1. Circle of Transmigration. This ART can be pretty annoying when is being recycled again and again. Don't forget, that Midoriko gives you an opportunity to use ARTS more, then once. Use it. 2. Realization of a Great Ambition. This ART can only used in your Main Phase, but it is worth it. This card gives you an EXTREME offence twice or even three times per game. Innocent Defence , Victim Defence and Don't Leave Me are also good. Don't forget to put a KEY in your deck. so your Exceeds won't be useless. Use Hanayo KEY for even more offense, Code Piruluk KEY for defensing purposes. Blue: Allos Piruluk. 1. Better Condition . Strong enough. Can save you from one attack and also creates an opportunity for more agressive plat. It won't be a problem to have only 1 card in your hand with new Allos strategy. 2. Don't Leave Me . An obvious choice for a blue deck. As I've already mentioned before, this card is good enough to be in any KS deck. 3. Don't Move . Hard to use in non-blue decks. Anyway, Allos can do it easily. Be sure to use it for preventing 2 attacks, not just 1. Also use any KEY. Hanayo KEY creates a strong opprortunity for an attack, but Code Piruluk KEY offers you discarding your opponent's hand, so choose wisely. Black: Guzuko. 1. Insider Salvage. Guzuko's playstyle trashes a lot of cards, so it is a good choice to get something good in your hand. Also can give you a servant in a critical moment, so have this in your mind. 2. Don't Move, Circle of Transmigration, Innocent Defence , Victim Defence. Use any of this. Make sure to have options for any amount of ener. I would recommend using Mama KEY here, because Guzuko uses a lot of Ener. Also this KEY can give one extra life, so why not? That's all for now. Category:Blog posts